This invention relates to photographic cameras operable in a first mode with a single central lens used to expose a frame of film and in a second mode wherein a single frame is masked and exposed in four sections using four spaced lenses.
At present there are cameras that produce a single image on a film and cameras provided with four lenses that produce four identical images on four portions of a single frame of film. There are also cameras that can produce one or four images, equal to or different from one another on the same film. The latter cameras employ complex systems of lenses and mirrors, and they are very expensive and cumbersome.